Dark Past
by Evilgoddess7676
Summary: Sequel to "Darkness Rises" in this story Kuroi is reincarnated and now she teams up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once again to get back her swords and to face Kurai to try to tell her that Kurio is Kuroi's reincarnation. A/N: I don't on anything just the story,kurai,kuroi,and kurio and this I rote this a long time ago with when I wrote Darkness falls


**Just 200 years ago I sacrifice myself to save my friends from certain death in battle. I used a trick that has been in my family for a long time it was called Sirens song I used it in battle with honor. When I passed I saw my family they all saw what I have done they were happy that I chose my friends instead of saving myself they were proud that I died with honor instead with guilt.**

**- Kuroi Hoshi**

_"Wow after 200 years that I have been dead nothing changed. Now I got to find Kurai to get my swords back from her, but she can my signature move lighting fire that I have invented when I was alive it was awesome how she did it and when she charged into battle and shouted "for Kuroi" I protected her from harm during the battle now she is the ruler of the new empire it was sweet of her to build me that memorial site" _I thought as I start to shake and turn into my true demon form a dog demon, I had been reincarnated into a new person named Kurio who is a dog demon. I run towards the empire castle where Kurai now lives but before I got close to the gate I saw Kurai sitting in a meadow. I changed into my human form and I looked almost the same except I had armour on and my hair was whiter than before and I had blood red eyes instead of a dark sky blue color.

" HEY KURAI LOOK OVER HERE ITS ME KUROI!" I shout at Kurai who seems to notice me and her eyes were wide with shock.

**Kurai's P. O. V**

_"Who is that disturbing my thinking and how they know my name the only people who know my name without saying your highness or miss before saying my name is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the other one is Kuroi who is dead for the past 200 years but who else knows my name?" _I turn to see a girl that looks like Kuroi but different from her, then she comes ten paces towards you andstops and stares at you with curious eyes.

**Kurio's P. O.V**

_"What is with that look on her face it looks like she seen a ghost I'm just a reincarnation of Kuroi not a ghost"_ I thought before I spoke "Hey you give me back my lighting and fire swords because last time I checked those are mine not your swords" I say to Kurai and her eyes are soon filled with anger. "No these swords used to belong to my best friend Kuroi who died saving me and my two other friends not you!" she yells at meshe runs towards you and takes out the fire sword and it stabs your side then she pushes you to the ground. "If you want to live I suggest that you leave this place and never return ever now go, before I change my mind and kill you right now with this fire sword in my hand" she says with venom dripping in her voice and words. I had to hurry to get awat from her so I ran into a nearby wood to get away from her before she could kill me._ "She is fucking crazy why the hell would she kill her own best friend wait, I"m so fucking stupid I'm just a reincarnation of Kuroi not the real Kuroi!"_ I thought as I face palmed at my own stupidity "Fuck I'm getting weak I have to eat something wait what are these black spots in my vision I think I'll just rest here for a while until I get better" I said to myself before I passed out from the all the blood I lost from the injury Kurai had given me.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**Inuyasha's P. O.V**

_"Whose blood is this that I caught in the wind it smells so familiar to Kuroi's blood but a little different I have to see who is bleeding" _I thought to myself and then Kagome climbs off my back then runs towards an injured person lying on the ground. "Kagome what the hell are you thinking! you don't know if that person is dangerous or not!" I yell at her. "Shut up Inuyasha we got to help her or she will die from all the blood she has lost from an injury in her side" She shouts at me and she forced me into helping her care for the girl's wound. Kagome and I turn the girl on her back then I react quickly and takes outs my sword Tessaiga and was about to use it on her then Kagome said sit and I fell to the ground. Soon as Kagome put some alcohol on the wound to sterilize the wound the girl jumped to her feet. "What are doing to me? And what do you want with me? What is that stuff that you put on my wound? It burns my side you know that" she starts yelling at both of us "oh shut up the hell up already okay we were trying to help you and Kagome just put alcohol on your wound to help it heal faster stupid" I yell at her and she hits me on my head._ "What the hell is up with her? Why does she look so much like Kuroi? Could she be a twin of hers? Or she just looks like that?" _I thought before I asked her a question "Hey what is your name girl?" I asked her and she glared at me. "my name is Kurio not fucking girl and are you that stupid?" she asked/says at the same time and I glare at her. "Are you a reincarnation of Kuroi or her twin sister?" I ask "no way in hell that I'm fucking Kuroi's twin sister I'm her damn reincarnation stupid" she said to me as she hits me on the head repeatedly_ "So Kuroi got reincarnated into that girl well she does look and talks the same way as her so that's got to be her especially when she calls me stupid only Kuroi called me stupid" _I thought before Kagome pulled me out of my thoughts "Hey Kurio do you want to travel with us I could treat your wound" Kagome asks her "sure but can you guys help me get my lighting and fire swords back from Kurai she is the one who injured me with my fire sword just because I said that I want my swords back so will you help me yes or no?" Kurio asked us and before I could say anything Kagome had beaten me to it "Yes we could help, but come with us back to our group and I could properly bandage you wound" said Kagome "she sure is Kuroi's reincarnation since she got that same sailor mouth before she died" I said out loud and Kagome and Kurio heard me "Stupid" Kurio mutters as she and kagome walk ahead of me.

**Kurio's P. O. V**

_"So now I'm in Inuyasha's group I just need those to help me to get my lighting and fire swords back from Kurai but how? She knows how to use lighting fire and I only used it once in battle and she hates me"_ I thought as I walked with Inuyasha and Kagome and we stop infront of of a small camp site and a kitsune jumps into Kagome's arms "Kagome your back!" He shouts and you knew that he was still a kid from the sound of his voice since it was dark right now and I to other scents coming the camp site and then me,Kagome,the kitsune, and Inuyasha walk towards the small fire then a women, a monk, and a two tailed cat saw us. "Kurio this is Sango she is a demon slayer and her companion Kirara and this is Miroku but he is a-" she didn't fininsh because Miroku grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes "Miss would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asks and then I pulled out my hands from his and I slapped him which left him a bright red mark on his cheek and then the bushes started to shake and Sesshomaru came through the bushes followed by a little human girl and an imp who was pulling the reins of a two headed dragon._**  
**_

**Sesshomaru's P. O. V**

_"Could that be Kuroi or __someone else? I know for sure that Kuroi is dead but does this mean that she has been reincarnated?" _I thought to myself before I spoke "You standing next to the half demon what are your name?" I ask her and Inuyasha glares at me so does the girl "my name is Kurio and I'm a reincarnation of Kuroi okay and by half demon you mean stupid over here?" She says to me while pointing at my pathetic half-breed brother . Rin runs over to Kurio and starts asking questions_ "so that girl is the reincarnation of Kuroi that should be her if she calls Inuyasha stupid only Kuroi called Inuyasha stupid all the time"_ I thought as I watched Rin ask questions and Kurio tries to answer all her question while trying to get away and I smirk. "Rin leave her alone" I tell Rin and she looks at me while smiling, "yes sesshomaru-sama" she says before she runs to my side "Hey sesshomaru want to help me get my lighting and fire swords back from Kurai just like the old days all four of us reunited again in the battle to overthrow the empire" she tells me "very well, I'll help you get your swords back from Kurai, Jaken make camp here until I return and watch Rin or else I'll kill you" I tell her and Jaken and he nods and bows in respect then Jaken speaks up "Wait Lord Sesshomaru-sama you mean this is the legendary Kuroi I heard about that die in battle with great honor to help Kurai, you, and Inuyasha over throw the empire?" Jaken asks me , "so you have heard of me then little demon?" She tells Jaken "That is Master Jaken to you since I am in a higher rank than you" Jaken says to Kurio and I smirk as I watch Kurio get pissed off "Why you little!" Kurio says but was trying to reach to kill Jaken but Inuyasha,the demon slayer and the monk were holding her back. "Jaken, yes that is Kuroi you have heard of but she is now a reincarnation of Kuroi" I tell Jaken who looks scared " I am sorry that I didn't show some respect to you earlier Kurio and about earlier" Jaken says to Kurio.

**Kurio's P. O. V**

_"So Sesshomaru now has a little human girl traveling with him now" _I thought to myself before we all stopped "Wait Kurai injured you because you looked so much like Kuroi so why don't you change again" Sango says to me "Ok go change then Kurio" says Inuyasha rudely "finehold on then stupid" I tell him. I start to shake then I saw myself start changing form.

"So how do I look guys?" I ask them. "Well you look completely different you look like a whole new person" says Miroku "really? I don't feel different maybe I should change again" I ask them. "Sure let's see what you got" says Kagome. Again I start to shake then I changed form again.

"So how do look now?" I ask them "well you look like Inuyasha with the ears" Kagome tells me . "WHAT?!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Kagome hands me a mirror and I look in the mirror to see what she means, she grabbed them to see if they are real or fake "They are just like Inuyasha's ears" she says to me. "Well now Kurai won't stab me with my sword again because she will think that I'm a half demon like stupid over there" I say while pointing at Inuyasha. Soon everyone starts walking towards the empire where Kurai rules and lives there. So it will be hard for you to go in the castle without getting yourself killed in the process.

**10 days later**

**Sesshomaru P. O. V**

_"Last time I been here was when me, Kurai , and Inuyasha fought to over throw the empire now Kurio is here she never reached the this far because she died in the second battle I wonder how she felt when we passed by her spot where she died and now here at the gates"_ I thought to myslf as I waited to see Kurio's reaction

**Inuyasha's P. O. V**

_"Wow I been here to fight the empire and Kurio has never made it this far before and we passed by her dying spot and now she gets to see what the empire looks like but how does she feels now that she is here at the empire gates?" _ I thought to myself

**Kurio's P. O. V**

_"So this is the empire I heard about, its fucking huge! But I felt depressed when we passed the site of my death and I never got to reach the empire gates and see what it really looks like in person" _I thought to myself before I spoke up "So let's get this over with guys let us get my swords back from Kurai" I say to everyone "fine" they all say They follow me into the empire gates and head towards the castle where Kurai lives in.

**Kurai's P. O. V**

"Your highness there are some people waiting to talk to you" says one of my servants "ok who is then Marcy?" I ask her "it's Inuyasha, sesshomaru and their travel party, Miss Kurai" she says. "Very well then let them in after all they are my friends Marcy" I tell her and she goes to let them inside the castle and I meet them in the throne room._ "Wow I see that they haven't changed at all but Inuyasha's group has another half demon with them I thought they didn't want any more people in their group I guess I was wrong after all"_ I thought to myself as I looked at everyone, then I run towards them and give everyone a hug to greet them nicely. "well it's nice to see you guys again and who is that new half demon in your group Inyasha?" I ask him "oh this is Kurio and she is a dog demon like me but not my sister" he says "ok then why did you guys come then?" I ask "you know how the lighting and fire sword belonged to Kuroi before she died" sesshomaru says. "Yeah I know that but what do you want then" I say to them before Sesshomaru spoke up again "Kuroi got reincarnated" he says "really where is her reincarnation? I want to meet her so tell me" I say then I saw Inuyasha pull the new half demon "she is right here with us and she wants her swords back Kurai" Inuyasha says to me "yeah ok but where is she seriously tell me" I say getting annoyed. " Wow I excepted the damn ruler of the empire to remmber her own best friend even if she is a fucking reincarnation of her! I'm right here Kurai I have been here the whole time listening to you talk!" Kurio shouts at me which surprised me "wait you are Kuroi's reincarnation since you got a mouth of a sailor even if you are a girl!" I exclaim and she face palms at my stupidity "moron" she mutters and then she started to shake and change her form.

**Kurio's P. O. V**

I start to shake again then I change my form again then Kurai sees me in my true human form since I could change my looks "you see Kurai you were the one that injured me with the fire sword my own sword okay can I now have them back please Kurai it has been 200 years since I died and as soon came back my swords knew it was me thats why the fire sword didn't burn me when you stabbed me" I tell her. Kurai has tears running down her face then she starts to hug you. "I'm so sorry Kuroi that I injured you I thought you were just trying to trick me into giving you the swords back and you can have your swords back" she says to me while she was trying to stop crying "please Kurai my name is Kurio not Kuroi any more you are forgiven after what you did to me" I say to her and she smiles. I start to shake again and this time there was a bright light and then I changed into my old true form and my old human form.

**Kurio, you have made Kurai see the truth and as a reward for that I will give you back your former life, so you won't be a dog demon any more, you will be your old self again, the same old demon but now you can change your human appearance as much as you like and your name will be Kuroi Hoshi not Kurio.**

**-The Great One**

"Who said that?" I ask out loud and everyone stares at me "is there something wrong Kurio what happen" Kagome asks me "nothing and my name is Kuroi Hoshi again and I can stay as my old true demon form I'm not a dog demon anymore and I could change my human form as much as I like" I say to her and then Kurai speaks up next "well how about you become the empire's new ruler? Kuroi because you help me defeat the empire and you deserve to be the ruler of the empire not me" Kurai says to me which had surprised me "sure I but I thought you wanted to be the ruler?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

Soon everyone went their separate ways I became the new queen and Kurai left to go on a trip to have an adventure and Sesshomaru asked if Rin could live with me and I agreed then he left with Jaken back to western place with the two headed dragon, Rin became the heir to the throne since I am now the only one of my kind again so Rin will take my place on the throne when I retire and I treat her like she is my very own daughter**_._**


End file.
